In pruning a tree the branches of the tree are typically cut and this leaves an exposed wound. If the exposed branch wound is left untreated, the tree is then vulnerable to invasion by insects and infection by diseases such as Oak Wilt. In order to prevent an infestation of a disease the wound is usually sealed. One sealing technique is to use a spray tree wound sealant. The sealant is typically provided in a 12 ounce push-button spray can.
In order to properly apply the sealant one has to be relatively close to the area of the wound. For tall trees this involves either the use of a ladder or a bucket truck. The use of a ladder can be dangerous and the bucket truck expensive. While pole devices with saws and the like are relatively readily available for carrying out the pruning step, there is presently no effective pole device available that can be operated from the ground to apply a proper sealant or dressing to the wound area of the tree. Moreover there is presently no pole device available that can combine both a cleaning step and a sealing step in a single and yet relatively simple pole structure. Furthermore existing device for remote sealant application are ineffective in use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved device for applying a sealant to a tree part wound.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a device that combines both a cleaning action and a sealing action in a single and yet relatively simple pole structure.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a device that is effective in its use, that is durable and that is safe to operate as it is constructed of electrically non-conducting material.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a pole device that can be used for any number of different applications in remotely controlling a spray can or the like.